


In Celebration

by TableForThree_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree_Archivist/pseuds/TableForThree_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Hermione and Ron go out one evening to celebrate Hermione's promotion at work, but, after a few drinks, innocent fun evolves into something much more enticing. Post-Hogwarts. Kind of AU, I suppose.</p><p>ONE-SHOT - COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jonathan Andrew Sheen, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Table for Three](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Table_for_Three). When traffic and uploads slowed to a trickle, it became difficult to justify the hosting expenses. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Table for Three collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/triofic/profile).
> 
>  
> 
> This is the first fanfic I've posted in years, and the first smut piece I've ever written. I hope you all enjoy.

“Harry, put me down! Harry, really, I’m fine! Put me down!” Hermione’s shrieks echoed through the hallways and grew louder as they drew nearer their destination. Fumbling in his pocket, with Hermione’s wriggling form slung over his shoulder, Harry managed to free his keys, only to drop them onto the welcome mat, very much out of reach.  
  
Ron stumbled over, and leant to pick them up for him “I’ve got ‘em, mate,” he slurred, clumsily unlatching the muggle lock and opening the door to the trio’s shared flat. Once inside, Harry plopped a giggling Hermione onto the sofa and lurched into the kitchen. His search of the refrigerator took far longer than it normally would have, but given the nature of the substance he was looking for, it was no surprise. After a grueling search, he managed to retrieve the desired bottle, and, collecting three glasses, made his way back into the sitting room to join Hermione and Ron who had made themselves comfortable on the sofa. Harry poured the green bile into the glasses, and handed one to each of his friends.  
  
“Drink up; it seems awful now, but I think we’ll all appreciate it in the morning,” he commented as he downed the anti-hangover potion in one fluid motion. Ron and Hermione did the same, screwing up their faces as the viscous remedy slid down their throats.  
  
  
Earlier that night Harry and Ron had sat watching the Chudley Cannons getting slaughtered once again by the Kenmare Kestrals, when had all of a sudden Hermione had burst through the door, her face aglow, and announced that she’d received a promotion within the ministry and would now be second in command of the Department of the Advocates of the Rights and Liberties of Non-Wizards. Overjoyed by her news, her two best friends had decided that, to celebrate properly, they should spend a night out on the town. After much protest Hermione was convinced that resistance was futile, and stomped off to her bedroom to change out of her Ministry robes. Harry and Ron did the same.  
  
Once dressed, Harry and Ron met once again in the sitting room to wait for Hermione, who seemed to be taking a spectacularly long time. Just as Harry was rising to request that she hurry up, the door to Hermione’s bedroom opened up, and both men’s jaws dropped to the floor. She had changed into a simple pair of skinny jeans and black pointy-toed spike heels, with a plain white low cut tank top – nothing extraordinary of its own merit, but the way her dark brown hair curled wildly around her shoulders, and her dark-lined, smoky eyes flashed with excitement made her look like an absolute goddess. If she noticed the two men’s reactions to her, she made no remark – simply strode towards the door, and urged them to hurry up and follow, which they did willingly.  
  
Ron led them downtown to a popular new Wizarding club which had just opened within the past few weeks. Upon Hermione’s expression of concern at the enormous line that wound around the block (magically concealed, of course) Harry walked up to the bouncer, who let the three of them in without a second thought.  
  
“There are occasional benefits to being the Boy Who Lived, you know,” he smirked at her, leading the way to the bar. The club was at maximum capacity, leaving very little room to breathe; the air smelled of sweat, and cigarettes and the floor was sticky with spilled drinks. Though the room was full of provocatively dressed women (who had no qualms blatantly showcasing their bodies for curious onlookers) many an eye turned upon Hermione, as she followed her two best friends to the bar – a fact that neither Harry not Ron failed to notice.  
  
Ron bought the first round of drinks, Harry the second, then Ron again, then Hermione, until none of them was sure how many drinks had been had. A tall man, with enthrallingly blue eyes approached Hermione, and led her to the dance floor upon receiving her compliance.  
  
“Do you think she knows how good she looks tonight?” asked Ron, finishing of the dregs in the bottom of his current glass as her surveyed Hermione’s retreating backside. Harry replied with a chuckle, “Does she ever know it?” Several songs passed as they watched her dance with the stranger, their bodies entwined on the crowded dance floor. As the next song ended Hermione pulled away and graciously thanked the man, ignoring his disappointment at the loss, as she sauntered back over to her two friends.  
  
“Be a gentleman and buy me a drink,” she giggled at Harry, her inebriation evident. Harry complied, and she took a big swig and then took his hand, “Now come and dance with me,” she ordered, grabbing Ron’s hand as well and leading them both back out into the sea of grinding bodies. Forced to dance close, Harry pulled her up against him as they moved to the music, whilst Ron moved in behind her. The trio had been out like this before, dancing and drinking, sharing a closeness that not a lot of people could admit to having with another person, let alone two others. Tonight, however, there was a certain electricity in the air, and the tone of the evening seemed to have shifted away from one of purely platonic fun.  
  
After several songs had been played, and the three had worked up a considerable sweat, Harry reluctantly pulled himself away, motioning for the others to follow him back towards the bar. As much as he’d have liked to keep dancing, it was becoming difficult to hide his growing arousal, and he was not prepared to start that particular conversation with his rather drunk best friend in a crowded nightclub. Ron ordered one last round, and it was decided that they should probably head back home.  
  
  
The three friends sat in the sitting room, winding down from their night out, when Hermione announced “I don’t think I’m quite ready for bed yet – up for a movie?” Ron eagerly agreed, having just recently been introduced to the muggle pastime, and Harry nodded his compliance. Once the popcorn was made, the dvd popped into the machine, and the evening’s attire swapped for some comfortable pajamas, the three curled up together on the couch; Hermione in the middle with her head resting on Harry’s bare chest, Harry’s arm draped across her shoulders, and Ron’s hand upon her thigh, absently playing with the edging of her cotton shorts. The movie had only just begun when Hermione interrupted, still a little drunk,  
  
“I love you both very much, you know.”  
  
“We know, love, watch the movie,” Harry replied, stroking her hair and turning back to the television.  
  
“No, really, I mean it,” She turned slightly to face him, looking into his piercing green eyes. Harry was drawn to her, as he had been all night, but at this point he wasn't sure that he could fight off his desire much longer. Cautiously, Hermione leaned in and brushed her lips against his, pulling back to tentatively gauge his reaction. Unable to resist the temptation, Harry grasped both sides of her face and crushed his mouth against hers in an urgent kiss. His tongue traced the edges of her lips, begging for entrance, which she granted him, as their tongues dueled and the kiss became more heated.  
  
Hermione felt Ron brush up against her back, sweeping her tangled hair aside so his lips could graze her neck, peppering it with sweet kisses. Hermione groaned, leaning back into him as she broke away from Harry and captured Ron’s mouth with her own, kissing him passionately. Harry’s lips sought her neck and shoulders, licking and biting, surely leaving marks upon her skin. He hastily raised her shirt up, forcing her to part from Ron briefly as the top was drawn over her head and her breasts were exposed. Harry reached for her breasts, kneading them with callused hands, and then took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and laving it with his tongue and teeth, as Ron drew her earlobe into his mouth, nibbling gently and causing her to let out a prolonged hiss.  
  
Despite his drunken state, Harry knew that if this continued there would be serious repercussions in the morning. Disregarding her breasts for a moment, Harry returned to her mouth, kissing her gently, before pulling away, looking into her eyes for reassurance. Ron ceased his ministrations as well, the gravity of the situation becoming apparent to him. Hermione looked from one man to the other, her expression one of complete sobriety, and lightly kissed both in turn. She then took Ron’s hand and placed it on her breast, before leaning back into Harry’s kiss. Both men took this to be sufficient encouragement, and resumed their exploration of her body.  
  
As Harry and Hermione’s kisses grew more heated, Ron untangled himself from the pair and knelt on the floor, coaxing Hermione to lift up her hips as he drew her shorts (which in actuality were an old pair of Ron’s Canonns boxers which she had commandeered for her own purposes – pajamas – months ago) down her legs, and then off her body entirely. Now completely exposed to them, both men paused to drink her in, their gazes traveling all over her body as Ron gently parted her legs and touched her dripping sex. Barely able to stifle her moan, Hermione leaned back into Harry, his naked chest pressed against her back as she sat between his legs. As Harry massaged her breasts, kissing her neck and shoulders with exquisite tenderness, Ron withdrew his hand from between her legs and replaced it with his mouth. Hermione bucked her hips against him, her cries very audible this time, as she leaned further into Harry, his arousal pressed against her bum, as Ron explored her cunt. His tongue brushed against her clit, and Hermione writhed beneath him, craving the friction that he was creating. Continuing his attentions with his tongue, he moved his hand back down from her thigh and brought his fingers to her entrance, gently stretching her opening before plunging two fingers into her.  
  
Her scream was drowned in Harry’s mouth as he kissed her frantically, rubbing his hardened cock against her backside, desperate for the contact. Hermione reached behind her and grasped him in her hand, caressing him softly before stroking vigorously. Harry groaned into her hair, breathing in her scent, and growing harder than he knew was possible. Hermione began to shudder, causing Ron to increase the tempo of his thrusts, and lightly suck her clit between his lips, all the while continuing to stroke it with his tongue. This final maneuver pushed Hermione over the edge, and she called his name as the pleasure washed over her body.  
  
Momentarily forgetting about Harry, Hermione allowed herself a moment to recover from the earth-shattering orgasm that Ron had brought upon her, before pushing him back to lay on the floor and climbing on top of him. Unable to wait another minute, she grabbed hold of Ron’s achingly hard cock and positioned it at her entrance, slowly sinking onto him until he was buried to the hilt. Ron let out a strangled groan as her wet heat enveloped him, and impatiently thrust up into her, quickening the pace. From the couch, Harry watched his two best friends coupled on the floor in front of him, thrusting and writhing, desperately seeking release. He moved himself behind Hermione, once more showering her neck in kisses, before drawing her off of Ron’s sweating form and positioning her in front of the couch, kneeling in front of him. Hermione eagerly wrapped her lips around his head before plunging forward to sheath his whole shaft in her mouth, gagging as he hit the back of her throat.  
  
Ron moved behind her, positioning himself once more at her soaking wet entrance and thrust himself into her from behind, reaching around her to roll her clit between his fingers. This time, Hermione’s cries as she came were muffled by Harry’s thick cock. No longer finding her mouth enough, Harry desperately pleaded,  
  
“Hermione, oh Gods, I need to fuck you!” Understanding the desperation in Harry’s voice, Ron slammed into her, quickly, several more times before relinquishing his position, and withdrawing. Harry drew Hermione back up his body, her mouth leaving his manhood and seeking his lips, as they fell together back onto the couch. Harry climbed on top of her, positioning himself between her open legs and pushed into her slowly, relishing the moment. Ron looked on, cupping his balls as he wanked, watching Hermione cry out in pleasure and beg Harry to take her harder and faster. Harry willingly complied, and soon they were both tensing and spasming. Hermione screamed in ecstasy as she approached that familiar chasm once more and fell over the edge, calling Harry's name and drawing him into a fiery kiss as she felt him release himself inside of her and collapse against her chest, their hearts beating together in rapid succession. Ron’s grunts as he neared his own climax drew them back to reality, and Hermione untangled herself from Harry’s embrace and, ignoring the stickiness dripping down her thighs, knelt before the redhead, taking him in her mouth as he came.  
  
Once all parties were sated, reality came crashing back down upon them. Hermione cleared her throat and let out a nervous giggle, and soon, Harry and Ron joined her in uproarious laughter, bewildered by what had just happened. Ron stood and pulled Hermione to her feet, and then picked her up and slung her body over his shoulder as Harry had done to her earlier when she couldn’t be trusted to walk. Harry followed them into Ron’s bedroom, watching as Hermione playfully squirmed and yelled, trying to escape his hold, but unable to suppress her laughter. Ron set her down on the bed, and Harry climbed in after her, kissing her tenderly as he gathered her up in front of him and spooned her. Ron went about shutting out the lights, and settled himself down on his back next to Hermione, who pulled him closer and snuggled up under his arm, pulling the covers over their three naked bodies and drifting off into a contented sleep.


End file.
